Just A Little Game
by Silver Blue Starshine
Summary: Post Movie Fanfic. Brigadier General Mustang and his subordinates take a vacation on the beach! Royai, with a bit of EdWin. Chapter 6 and the last chapter up! Epilogue to follow. Please review!
1. Arguments on the Train

Ok! This is my third fic… XP and I wrote this when I'm supposed to be preparing for an exam:D

Anyway, the idea for this fic came to me while we were having PE class… it'll be revealed why in the later chapter, but only if you review:D

POST MOVIE setting:)) And yes pairings… Royai, a bit of Edwin. There. :D

CHAPTER 1

"Honestly… was it really necessary that I came along on this vacation? I don't like the idea of being around Colonel Sarcasm for a week, even if it's on the beach." Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was complaining as he looked out the window of the speeding train, which was headed for the southern part of Amestris.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang, who was recently reinstated as a state general, had decided to take some time off the rigors of running the country. He decided to bring along all his subordinates to the beach for a week of relaxation and of doing nothing. Edward Elric had first decided to decline the invitation, as he couldn't stand being around Mustang for too long. However, his mechanic and childhood friend, Winry Rockbell had forced him (after getting hit by a wrench a few times) to accept the invitation.

"Come on, Ed. It won't be that bad. It's just a vacation." Winry, who was sitting across him said.

"But still. A week with Colonel Sarcasm... I might not survive!!!" He said banging his head on the glass.

"Brother, you're just over reacting… you should stop that." Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother, looked up from the book he was reading.

"Oh no… not you too Al!!!! What did Winry feed you?!" He said as he banged his head even harder on the glass.

"Brother stop that. You'll just hurt yourself. Why don't you just take a nap?"

"Edward, you better not ruin this vacation… and I did not feed Al anything. He wants this vacation as much as I do." Winry glared at Ed.

"Why'd you have to come?"

"Because I politely asked Brigadier General Mustang, and he agreed. Besides, I'll be helping Lt. Hawkeye with the cooking."

"As if she can't cook by herself… you might just end up poisoning us, Winry." Winry glared at him at what he said.

"You take that back, Edward."

"Make me." He said crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out. She then brandished a shiny, silver wrench and gave him an evil smile. He was then stricken with fear at the sight of the wrench.

"Alright! Alright! I take it back! I TAKE IT BACK!!!!"

"Ah… a week away from all that nasty paperwork… I've been waiting for this day." Brig. General Mustang said as he stretched his arms after getting off the train. "And the place is beautiful too! No busy streets and nasty work. Just the sun and the sand and the beautiful scenery. Now I can relax…"

"Sir, remember this is only for a week. Afterwards, it's back to that nasty paperwork you dread." His closest subordinate, Riza Hawkeye reminded him. His four other subordinates, Lt. Havoc, Lt. Breda, Master Sergeant Fuery and Warrant Officer Falman nodded in agreement.

"She's got a point chief… the higher ups gave you a week." Havoc piped up.

"Honestly… must you ruin this week? Just let me be happy that I won't be doing paperwork." Mustang begged.

"Ms. Hawkeye!!!" Winry called as she ran with her suitcase to the group. Ed and Al followed her, not far behind. Ed had a very unhappy look on his face.

"Cheer up brother… It's your time to have fun!"

"Easy for you to say Al…"

"Hello there Fullmetal. Did you have a comfortable journey? Or was the seat uncomfortable because it was too spacey?" Mustang taunted with a small smirk on his face. Behind him, Hawkeye merely sighed. Ed's temper was rising quickly, and Al and Winry noticed. Al quickly grabbed hold of his brother before he committed murder.

"Well then, if everything is set, shall we make our way to the cabin?" Riza asked.

After double checking if they had all their things, they made their way to the small cabin they had rented for the week.

Woohoo! Chapter one over!! I'll post the next one in a bit… XP please read and review this part. I know it's boring and all, but please. Or I wouldn't bother writing the next.


	2. The Challenge

**Ok… this is the second chapter of my fanfic… thanks to the people who reviewed:D and I thank Marione and Tammy, my classmates, who helped me formulate the ideas for this fic… XP**

------------

**CHAPTER 2**

"Alright. There are three bedrooms, 1 sitting room, 1 dining room and 1 kitchen. One bedroom has 2 beds, and the rest, have 4 beds. I think it's better if Winry and I take the room with two beds, and you _gentlemen_…" Riza emphasized the word gentlemen as she was showing them around the cabin. "… Be the ones to determine who's sleeping where. And no horse playing, and no fights and no arguments. I mean it." She said strictly, looking at Ed and Roy who were avoiding each others' gazes. After telling them all these, she and Winry took their cases and went to the first room to the right, and shut the door.

"Ok then… how are we going to choose?" Breda asked, breaking the temporary silence. Fuery, Havoc and Falman nodded in agreement as they looked at Mustang and Ed who were still avoiding each other's gazes. Al seemed helpless as he couldn't break up the silent war.

"Um…maybe we can take a piece of paper and cut it into strips… we can draw lots." Al suggested, trying to break up the silent war.

"Ok then… let's do that." Roy agreed and got a piece of paper from a compartment in his bag.

"Hey chief, are you sure that isn't paper work?" Havoc asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't tear up a precious piece of work…" he said.

"Well, leave it to General Sarcasm… he'll do anything to get rid of the work… maybe I should go and knock at Hawkeye's door and tell her." Ed taunted, as he pretended to walk over to the girls' room. Roy deliberately blocked his path.

"Hold it right there Fullmetal. This is just a blank piece of paper. Why don't you tear it up then, if you're so worried it's my work? Do you want to do my work while your at it?" Mustang fired back with a smirk. Ed grabbed the piece of paper and started tearing up into little strips.

"There's no way I'm doing YOUR work." He took a pen and wrote the numbers 1 and 2. Four of the strips had the number 2 on it. The three left had 1. He folded them quickly, and gave them to Mustang who shook them so that it would be randomized. Then he held out his hands and allowed them to pick one piece of paper. Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman couldn't wait, and they all opened their pieces of paper at the same time.

"Who got 1?!?" they all shouted at the same time. They just looked at each other when they said it, and shut up for a while when they heard a loud cough from the girls' room. Ed didn't even bother opening his paper anymore. He was just steaming mad. Mustang, on the other hand, was just leaning on the wall, with that smug smile on his face.

"Well then, that means Ed, Al and I are taking the other room."

"Damn! Why the hell do I have to be in a room with you?! I wouldn't mind if it was Al!"

"It was fair brother! We all picked!"

"He jinxed it! I'm sure he did! Look at him. Typical General Idiot, just leaning on the wall with a smug look on his face. You just want to bully me!" At what Ed said, Roy straightened up and faced him."

"That's stupid Ed. You're acting like a kid! Act your age for crying out loud." He fired.

"You're the one to talk! You act your age General Idiot! Why I'd--"

Before Ed could continue his statement, the door to the girls' room opened.

"Will you two just get over it?!" Winry and Riza shouted at the same time.

"You all go to your rooms!!" It was Riza who shouted. Breda couldn't resist commenting.

"Hmph… she's acting like she was our mother." Havoc and the others started laughing until they heard the clicking from her gun. They froze and on instinct quickly ran to their rooms and shut the door. No more arguments were heard and peace ensued once more.

------------

"Ah the beautiful beach. Everything here is just so beautiful. No work, and just pretty --" Riza silenced Roy with a glare before he finished his statement.

The group decided to go to the beach after fixing their things. Ed and Al were wearing shirts over their black swimming shorts. Roy's top was unbuttoned and he was wearing blue swimming shorts. Fuery, wearing green shorts and a floral patterned top, was carrying the umbrella. Breda, Havoc and Falman, all wearing white tops over their multicolored shorts, had the beach blanket and some bags.. Riza and Winry, who were carrying the picnic basket, were wearing tops over their tank tops and shorts.

Al, who was now human, had wanted to go to the beach, since he missed what it looked like. Ed, wanted to do so to, but was warned by Winry not to stay in the water for too long or he'd be getting a long lecture and a lot of injuries. Breda and the others went straight for the beach and dove right in. Roy wanted to relax and take a walk before going into the water. Riza and Winry set up the picnic basket on a blanket which they laid on the sand. The beach wasn't that crowded but there were a few tourists taking a relaxing vacation.

After an hour or so, Winry called the guys over for lunch before they could go back into the water.

"Mmmm… this all smells delicious! You cooked all this Lt. Hawkeye?" Ed asked as he sat on the beach blanket. He got a small towel and wiped himself dry.

"Winry helped me with the salad and the pie."

"Thanks… I know what to avoid." He replied with a smile on his face. He almost got hit by a wrench that was brandished by Winry, but luckily he ducked.

"Ah, so what's on the menu?" Roy said as he sat on the blanket.

"Some Apple Pie, Salad, bread, and some cold drinks." Riza replied as she handed out plates to the group,

"Yummy! I can't wait to get started." He reached for a peace of bread. Riza slapped his hand and they were silenced.

"Hold it right there mister. You have to wash your hands. You all have to wash your hands too. Go, or Winry and I won't give you lunch." The guys quickly got up and ran to a place where they could wash there hands, and they were back in less than 5 minutes. True to her word, Riza gave out the food.

------------

Most of the food was gone in less than 30 minutes and they all had their fill. Riza and Winry allowed the others to go back to the beach while they cleaned up. Ed dashed for the beach shouting at the top of his lungs: "Last one there's a rotten egg!!!" when the rest heard that, they all got up and ran, including Mustang. When Ed saw that Mustang was catching up, he taunted him.

"Hey General! Are you sure you can swim? You'll be completely useless! Maybe you need the Lieutenant to save you when you drown!!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Why you… You'll pay for that Ed!"

"Oh yeah? How?" They reached the water. "You're pretty much useless now General I-Forgot-I'm-useless-in-water!"

"Damn." Al and the others caught up to the two who were still having a shouting match in the water. A few people playing volleyball not far from them caught Roy's attention.

"Hey Fullmetal, what do you say to a little volleyball game?"

"Sure you can beat me? I mean, you could get hit, since you can see with only one eye."

" I'll make you eat those words!'

"Sure you will… NOT!" Ed grinned.

"It sounds like you're saying yes."

"I did not say that!"

"Or maybe you're chicken… Ed is a chicken!" Roy shouted with a smirk on his face.

"Why you…" He pushed Mustang's head down and straight into the water. When he got free of Ed's hold, his hair was wet and he glared at Ed.

"Now you've done it Fullmetal." He pushed down into the water. Al and the others couldn't do anything but watch. Riza and Winry were making their way to the sea, and stopped in their tracks when they saw the little fight Ed and Roy were having.

"Brother! You've got to stop! Why don't you just take the General's offer and play a little volleyball?" Al pleaded. The two stop and Ed gave up.

"Fine then. But no cheating General Cheater."

"How about a little three on three? Me, Riza and… Havoc against you, Al and Winry."

"You'll regret saying that."

"Oh will I?" The two made their way out of the water, Al, Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda not far behind.

"So… where are you two going?" Riza asked, eyebrow raised.

"We're off to play some volleyball… A little three on three. Me, You and Havoc against Fullmetal, Al and Winry."

"What?! We haven't got a ball!" Winry said. It seemed that Roy didn't hear her, as he approached the girls playing volleyball and asked to borrow the court and the ball. The girls let him borrow after a bit of squealing and blushing.

"Problem solved. Falman, you serve as referee. Breda, go to one side of the court, Fuery to the other… make sure you see if Fullmetal's shots are not way off." Roy said with a snicker as he instructed the rest of his men. They went to their positions and started warming up.

"Since when did you know how to play volleyball, Mustang?" Ed smirked.

"What do you care?" Roy replied, as he stretched. "All I know, I'll beat you, and you'll eat your words."

"Watch me."

------------

**Forgive me… XP I still have exams on Monday, and I'm sick, and I came from a stupid songfest practice. BTW, forgive me for a few inconsistencies. I'll try to think of a way to remedy them. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review:D**


	3. The Bet and the Game

**Hi Guys! I'm back with Chapter 3… Exams are over, and I don't have lessons yet, so I'm just writing now!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE, please Review!!! I really appreciate it when you guys review… ;)**

**------------**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Before we start this little... er… game, I'll set the rules."

"Why do you get to set the rules, Mustang? So you can cheat?" Ed asked a grin on his face as they met by the sidelines.

"Listen Ed… I don't need to cheat in a game of volleyball… because I'm pretty sure you're going to lose!" Roy replied back.

"Why I oughta—" Ed was about to charge at Mustang, but he was restrained by Al.

"First things first, it's a little game, 15 points to win a set, and it's 2 sets for the win. No alchemy… meaning that you can't alchemize the ball, or anything around like the sand. You just have to use your hands to hit the ball and your feet to run. And definitely NO KICKING THE BALL." Roy shot a glance at Ed, who was still struggling to get free from Al. Ed gave him a murderous stare.

"Hah! I'd hit that ball straight into your face!"

"Edward, you stop that!" Winry scolded.

"Make me."

"Hey Ed… let's make this game a bit interesting… let's make a little bet." Ed stopped struggling and Al let go of him.

"Sir, you be careful with what you say." Riza warned her superior officer.

"It'll be alright… whoever loses has to do the winner's paperwork when we get back to HQ. Meaning, if you lose, you'll have to —"

"I get it! And there's no way I'm doing your paperwork!"

"Can't take a little challenge Ed?"

"Hah, I can take anything! Even a stupid little bet like that."

"You're agreeing brother?"

"Yeah! There's no way I'm chickening out on a bet against Mustang!" Ed said smugly. Behind the group, Breda, Fuery and Falman were huddled together.

"I bet 10000 that Ed gets hit on the face with the ball and Mustang wins this one." Breda said, pooling in his money.

"Tough chance, I bet double yours that Ed's going to commit quite a number of service errors… but still manages to win!" Fuery countered, giving his money.

"I bet they just forget about this bet, and the game ends in a draw." Falman said quietly, giving the money.

"That's impossible! They wouldn't end this match in a draw!" Fuery and Breda exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, let's just wait and see the game." They all stood up and went to their respective positions.

**------------**

"Alright! Let's start this match! Ed gets first service!" Falman announced as the players took their positions. Ed moved over to the end line and stepped a few inches away from it. He held the ball in one hand, and when he was ready, he threw the ball in the air and hit it as it was going down. It sailed over the net, heading for the middle of the other side. A clean serve. Ed ran quickly into position as Riza readied to receive the ball. When she did, Havoc set it up neatly to allow Roy to spike it back to the other side. It landed with a loud thud in the space in front of Ed.

"Damn it!" Ed shouted, as Roy, Riza and Havoc exchanged high fives. They rotated and Riza went for the serve. It sailed over, and created a perfect arc before falling. Winry stopped the ball and Al served it back to the other side. Havoc received it and sent it back straight to Ed. Ed jumped and spiked the ball so that it was heading towards Mustang. Under his breath, Ed was muttering "Miss… miss damn it. Miss!" But Roy was able to send it back and Al received it and put it back into play. Havoc set it up for Riza to spike it, and it accelerated straight down landing on the sand of Ed's side again.

"2-0 in favor of the General!" Falman shouted.

Riza got the ball and served it. Winry received it but instead of making the ball sail to the other side, she made it fly backwards, towards the end line. Ed tried to run after it and missed the ball. The score was up to 3-0. When the ball was put into play, Ed saw an open space just near where Havoc was. He decided to take the chance and spiked the ball to that spot. Havoc didn't get it thinking that the ball will go over the sideline. The ball landed a few inches from the side line. Fuery, who was watching that line, signaled that it was inside.

"2-1! Finally Ed scores!"

"Lucky you Ed… but you won't be so lucky next time!" Mustang shouted as Ed and his teammates rotated. Al took the ball and served it. Havoc received it, Roy set it up nicely and gave Riza a chance to spike the ball at Winry, who was able to send it back. Riza jumped up to block the ball and the ball headed down on Ed's side again. Ed dove for it, was able to hit the ball, but the ball went under the net. The score: 3-1.

The game became more exciting as time went by. The girls who owned the ball sat down on the sand and watched the group playing volleyball. They usually cheered for Roy, which made Ed want to hit the ball at Roy's face. The lead changed once in a while. But near the end of the first set, Roy's team was able to catch up thanks to a nice combination from Roy and Riza. The score was up to 14-13 in favor of Ed's Team. Ed needed only a point to win, and Mustang still had a chance to make the score a tie. It was Roy's turn to serve. He served it which such force that it hit Ed, who was somehow targeted by the ball, right smack in the face. The ball landed on the sand. It was a score for Roy's side. Only a point more to win the set.

"You did that on purpose!!" Ed shouted his face a bit red, pointing at Roy.

"Did not! I have no idea where the stupid ball was heading." Roy fired back, arms crossed.

"Calm down brother… it happens to everyone…"

"He did it on purpose!! I swear he did. You always wanted to do that don't you, Mustang? You dirty, cheating, unfair —" Al restrained his brother while telling him to stop. Riza signaled to Falman to call for a time out and Falman did so. Everyone made their way off the court. Riza and Winry went over to the side and sat on the sand. Roy went over to their blanket and retrieved his pocket watch. Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Al tried to calm Ed down, and stop him from clobbering Roy. Roy went over to their blanket and retrieved his pocket watch. He opened it and the time was ten minutes to four. They'd been on the beach for that long already? He shook his head, and closed the watch and put it between some of his clothes. Then he went over to join Riza and Winry, who were talking to each other and giggling.

"I didn't notice it was almost four o' clock…" Roy said as he sat down on the sand beside Riza.

"Really sir?" She raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. "If that's the case, then we must head back to the cabin now… Winry and I need to prepare dinner. Maybe we should just end the game right now…" Winry overheard the conversation.

"It's almost four?! Then we really have to prepare dinner, Ms. Hawkeye!" Winry shot a nervous glance at Ed, who calmed down, but was hitting the ball over the net with such force that it made loud sounds as it hit the sand. "I don't think Ed will take it that well though."

"Hmmm.. you're right, Winry. Sir, what do we do about Ed? He isn't going to like this."

"Hmph… well he can starve if he wants to. Come on; let's tell them that we'll end the game now." He stood up, brushed some sand off him and went over to the others who were watching Ed. Riza and Winry followed him.

"Fullmetal… we'll end the game here." Roy said as he stood by the side line, a smirk on his face. When Ed heard this, the ball which he was supposed to send over the net hit the net and bounced back at him.

"What the hell do you mean by end the game now?! I'm not stopping now! The game's tied and there's no way I'd want to draw with you!" Ed shouted, definitely pissed.

"If you want to starve go ahead. But we need to rest, and the girls need to prepare dinner. Choose. We can go on and play another set, but we have to starve. Take your pick." Ed had no choice.

"FINE THEN. We'll end this as a draw." He said as he stomped off the court, angrily. He threw the ball at Roy with a mad expression on his face, and Roy returned the ball to the girls who owned it, who blushed and said a lot of 'thank yous' to him before running off, still giggling. Riza and Winry retrieved all their things, and folded the blanket up neatly. The sun was starting to go down, and people were also going back to their cabins. Riza gave some of the things for the men to carry, and they all made their way back to their cabin.

**------------**

"I was this close to beating General Sarcasm! This close!" Ed shouted, holding up two of his fingers, showing anyone who would bother to listen to him how close he was to beating Mustang.

"Brother, it was just a friendly game… It's quite alright in ended in a draw." Al, who was sitting across Ed on a chair, said. Before Ed could reply, there was a loud slam heard. It was just Breda and Fuery who put their money on the table. Both had those sorry looks on their faces all because they lost the bet.

"Next time, I bet I'll win." Breda said smugly, getting up and retreating to his room. Before he was able to open the door, Riza's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"That'll teach you gentlemen not to gamble… you'd just end up losing. All of you wash up before dinner. I mean it." With some groans and complaints, they all got up and went back to their rooms to get their things so they can wash up before dinner.

**------------**

**Forgive me, for I'm not myself today… " If you don't like this chapter, it's ok. I'll make it up on the next one I swear. :D Please review and Thanks to those who will! **


	4. Pretending How to Cook

**I'm back… thanks for the reviews. ;) And I think the Royai fluff starts here… the Edwin part as well… ;) I hope you enjoy it. I'll make it up in this chapter if you didn't like the previous one. :D**

**As always, please review because they are appreciated. :D very much appreciated.**

**------------**

**CHAPTER 4**

"I can't believe we only have 2 more days in this paradise… and then it's back to all that nasty work waiting for us in Central…" Roy said as the group made their way to the beach. They were dressed in their swimming gear, and this time, even Riza and Winry were going to swim because they prepared lunch before they left the cabin. They set it down on a spot that they all picked then all dashed off to the sea.

"Ahhh… this is good… the water's just right…" Ed said as he floated with his back submerged in the water.

"I agree! This is relaxing! Now we can all have fun!" Winry said as she made her way to a slightly deeper part of the sea. The people playing volleyball on the beach caught Ed's eye and he remembered the draw game they had on their first day at the beach. Then he glared at Mustang who was swimming beside Hawkeye, who was definitely having fun. Ed stood up in the water and shouted at Roy.

"Hey General! How about another contest eh? This time, a swimming contest! You can use any stroke you want." Everyone turned and went to the spot where he was.

"A swimming contest?" Winry asked with a worried look.

"Brother are you sure you can even—" Ed just shrugged it off, pretending he didn't hear it. Mustang stood just in front of Ed, and both were smirking at each other.

"A swimming contest eh? Sure. What's the bet here, Fullmetal?"

"The same bet when we had the volleyball game. It's simple… we'll swim over to that buoy and swim back to the starting point. " He replied, pointing to an orange buoy a few meters from where they were standing.

"Hey Ed… don't you think that's a bit far? The water might be kinda deep there. Are you sure you can —" Winry told him, but Ed interrupted her.

"I told you already! I can swim to that point! There's no depth that I can handle! So, Mustang… what do you say?"

"Sure Ed… I'm game. Shall we proceed to the shallower part then start there? Maybe Riza can signal when to start." Roy told Ed and then turned to Riza, who nodded. The three proceeded to the starting point, and the rest, cleared the way where they were going to swim. Ed and Roy got ready to dive into the water. Riza raised her hand to signal the two.

"On your mark, get set…" She paused as the two exchanged last minute smirks and glares. She flung her hand going down as she shouted "GO!" The two ran into the water, and dived when they had gotten to the part where it was deep enough to dive into. They were both determined to win. They were neck in neck in the start, and then they exchanged leads when they were halfway through. Ed was able to take the lead when he was almost near the buoy. Then he felt something was wrong with his arm.

'What the hell.? What's wrong with my arm?' His arm froze, he knew something was wrong and so he tried to stand, but the water was deep and he couldn't reach the bottom. He panicked and started waving his hands frantically. Roy had already passed the buoy and was on his way back to the starting point. He stopped when he saw Ed was panicking.

"Brother!" Al shouted as both he and Winry swam to Ed. They reached him as he was about to sink into the sea. They pulled him up, and brought him back to shore. Ed was coughing water when they reached the shallower part. They let him sit on the sand on the shore and let him catch his breath. Roy and the others joined him a few seconds later.

"What on earth happened Ed?" Winry asked as she put a towel around her. The fear in her eyes was noticeable.

"Something's wrong with my arm… it just froze, and I couldn't move it anymore."

"Let me see that." She said as she examined his automail. Her eyes narrowed as she realized what was wrong. "You knew something was wrong with your automail didn't you? There's a screw missing, plus some of the wires aren't functioning right. When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe I can explain that, Winry… Um, I think it was after he started hitting the volleyball a bit hard… you know when you, the lieutenant and the general were talking. I think he lost the screw, and I think the…"

"Alright Al. Come on, let's go back to the cabin. I'll need to repair your automail before you do anything else strenuous." She said with a sharp tone as she and Al helped him up. Roy and Riza followed them and asked Havoc and the rest to keep watch on the basket. They nodded and sat down on the beach.

"Honestly Ed. What were you thinking when you placed that challenge? And why didn't you tell me about your automail? I would have fixed it no problem. You didn't need to hide it." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Hey Winry… um, I'm sorry… I was just worried you'd get mad or something." He said quietly as they reached the cabin. Winry looked at him, and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Stupid. Next time tell me. Then you wouldn't go drowning in the middle of the sea." She said with a smile as she opened the door.

"You wait for me in the sitting room; I'll just get my tools." She said as she went to their rooms. Roy and Riza sat across him beside Al.

"So Ed… why'd you challenge me to a swimming contest?"

"Nothing really. Just felt like it."

"Really Ed. You know your arm was broken, and yet you didn't tell Winry. And still, you wanted to have a swimming contest." Riza sternly said.

"Alright, alright. That was stupid I know. Sometimes, I just do stupid things… maybe I just couldn't take the draw. Well, I bet you're happy now eh, Mustang? I get to do your work for a week." Roy raised his hand, and spoke in the same stern tone that Riza had.

"Forget it. Next time, think twice before doing a stunt like this." He said as he stood up and retreated to their room. "I'll get something. I'll be right back."

**------------**

In no time, they were all back at the beach. Winry had repaired the automail pretty quickly, and they still had enough time to enjoy the beach before going back to the cabin for the night.

When they got to the cabin, the girls immediately went to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Roy followed them into the kitchen, but was stopped by Riza as they reached the doorway.

"And where do you think you're going, mister?" She said with an eyebrow raised. Roy gave a little smirk before replying.

"Nowhere… I just want to see what you're cooking."

"Oh really now."

"I'm serious! Fine, I'll tell the truth… I want you to relax for now. You've been cooking ever since we got here. I'll do the cooking for tonight."

"Sir… you may pretend that you can do alchemy in the rain, but are you sure it's very safe to pretend to know how to cook?" she said with a smile.

"First, do not call me sir. We're on vacation remember? Next, yes I can cook… the simple stuff… But still I can cook!"

"Oh really now, there's no need to pretend." She replied as she went inside the kitchen. Roy went in after her still arguing.

"I'm not kidding! I can cook! I just want you to take the time off."

"From cooking?"

"Yes. Now if you step out to the sitting room, I'll do the cooking."

"Fine. I'll let you do the cooking. In one condition only."

"What is it?" Their faces were just a few inches away from each other. She was smiling, he was smirking.

"I'll have to stay in the kitchen while you cook. I can't risk you blowing the whole house up now do I?"

"Come on. Can't you trust me? I'm not going to use alchemy to light the stove up for crying out loud." 

"I'm not taking any chances." She said with a tone of finality as she pulled a chair and sat down on it. The whole time, Winry was trying not to listen as she prepared the ingredients, but still she was having a bit of a difficulty to stop from smiling.

**------------**

"Yum, that smells good! Who cooked all that yummy food?" Ed said as he sat down at the table after washing his hands. Roy, Riza and Winry just brought in the food for dinner.

"I did Fullmetal. If you have any complaints, you may as well step out of the room and not have any dinner." Roy said with a little glare at Ed, who almost choked on the water he was drinking.

"You… have… got… to be kidding me. You A COOK?! You might end up poisoning us for crying out loud."

"I told you if you have any complaints STEP OUT OF THE ROOM."

"Oh yeah? What if I don't want to?!" Ed stood up from his chair, slamming his two hands on the table.

"Then I'll make you!" Roy said after he put down the plate of food he brought.

"If you two will not stop fighting, then the both of you will go off to bed, WITHOUT ANY DINNER." Riza interrupted as she glared at the two bickering men. The two couldn't imagine going to bed without dinner, and so they just quietly sat down and waited for everyone to be seated. Apparently, the two were thinking of just kicking each other while eating, but Riza seemed to have read their minds.

"No kicking under the table. Got it?" Riza added.

"Yes Ma'am!" the two managed to say, wondering how on earth she was able to do that.

**------------**

**Yay! I know it's short, but I'm sorry. I won't be posting the next one until like next weekend, because I won't be home on Friday, and will only come home on Saturday Evening… So I hope you enjoy, and please and thank you for reviewing:D ****♥**


	5. The Chess Game and a Heart to Heart Talk

**Hello guys! First, I would like to thank the people who reviewed chapter 4. I was surprised by the sudden downpour of reviews… kinda like the rain here. ;) In this chapter… there's another challenge. :D Another game. **

**So here's chapter 5. :D I hope you enjoy it! And please and thanks for reviewing! ******

**------------**

"Ah, that was good…" Ed said as he finished is food. Then he realized that Mustang was smirking at him.

"I didn't mean your cooking Mustang. I bet Hawkeye helped you with this."

"Just admit it, Ed. You liked the food didn't you?" Roy said not even looking at Ed, a smirk very visible on his face.

"Did not. The food tasted terrible. I had to force it down so that I won't starve." Ed replied, trying to act as disgusted as he could.

"Edward. Just admit it! The food tasted good! I didn't know you knew how to cook, General Mustang." Winry piped up before Ed could say anything.

"You can't make me."

"Brother, you're as stubborn as always. Everyone enjoyed the food, right?" Everyone nodded except Ed.

"Well, I'm an exception." Ed said smugly, pointing to himself. Al leaned in and whispered to Mustang as Ed was boasting.

"He's lying… he enjoyed the food trust me." Roy just nodded with the same smirk on his face. A little while later, they all helped in clearing up the table and washing the dishes.

**------------**

"Now, I'm bored… it's only 7 in the evening. Well, no wonder I'm bored." Ed said as he lay down on the couch. Falman and the others looked for things to do in the bookshelves. A little while later, Al joined them.

"Brother look what I found!"

"What? Some old book or something?" Ed replied in a bored voice. Al approached him and showed it to him. It was a chessboard.

"It's just an old chessboard, Al. What are we supposed to do with it?"

"I believe somebody said the word _chessboard_." A voice rang out. It was Mustang, who entered the sitting room with Riza and Winry not far behind him. Ed sat up, knowing what he might do.

"Let me guess, Mustang. You want to play chess don't you?" Ed asked with a smirk on his face. Behind Roy, Winry whispered to Riza.

"I feel another challenge coming…"

"No doubt about it. When will they ever learn?" Riza whispered back, shaking her head.

"Course I want to play chess, Ed. What do you say? Just a quick game."

"I don't think quick is the right word to describe a chess game."

"Oh, you'll never know…" Roy replied with a sinister smile.

"Fine then. Al, set the chess board on the card table"

"Are you sure, brother? Chess is a mental game. A game of the mind"

"I may have to agree with your brother, sir. Chess is a very challenging game to play. It requires concentration and a quick mind, so that you'll be able to think of a move before your opponent can." Falman said, sounding like a teacher.

"Can you people just stop bringing me down? I can beat Mustang even in his own game!" He said, a bit steamed now.

"Oh really now, Ed. You might end up regretting this in the end." Winry reminded him.

"Let's get this started, Mustang, so I can prove to these people who don't believe in MY talent and skills that I can beat you! Even if it is in your favorite game!"

"You're on!"

Roy kindly asked Al to set up the chess board, and Roy and Ed decided who would go first. The rest just sat around them in a circle. Roy would be playing the white pieces, while Ed would get the black.

"Ready Ed?"

"I'm always ready! What kind of a question is that?!"

"I meant, ready to lose Ed?"

"There's no way I'll lose to you Mustang!"

"White moves first Ed." Roy said as he moved the pawn in front of his queen 2 spaces forward.

"Hah!" Ed moved his leftmost pawn a space forward. Roy was just silent as he moved the knight on his right. Ed moved the pawn in front of his king forward by 2 spaces and smirked. He could capture Roy's pawn on his next move. Roy moved the pawn which was third from his left by a space. Now Ed couldn't capture Mustang's pieces because it was well guarded. He had no choice but move his rightmost pawn a space forward. Roy moved his leftmost bishop 3 spaces diagonal to his right.

'_What the hell is he doing? He's not eating anything! He could already! Uh, could he?' _Ed was puzzled at what Mustang was trying to do. He just moved the pawn second from the right forward. Roy responded by moving his rightmost pawn a space forward. Ed moved the pawn third from his right a space forward. Roy moved his bishop 2 spaces diagonal, downward, just in front of his rightmost rook. Ed moved the knight on his left, and it was noticeable that the clanging of the chess piece got louder compared to when he handled the other pieces. Roy moved the pawn in front of his king a space forward. Ed was getting frustrated at Mustang's move and just moved his rightmost rook a space forward. Roy immediately responded by moving the bishop to his right diagonal so that it was in front of the king. Ed moved the pawn second from the left a space forward. And then, Roy castled. He switched the places of his king and rook so that the king was protected by 6 pieces, including the queen.

"What the hell was that?!" Ed shouted.

"Ed, this is a chess game. No need to shout. That was a defensive tactic called London. Now move your piece."

"Damn, now I really hate you… I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just move your piece, Edward!" Winry told him.

"Fine then." Ed said as he moved his second knight. "This is going to be a freaking long game."

**------------**

It turned out that Ed was right, for once. It did turn out to be a long game. They played for an hour or so, before Roy was able to capture Ed's king using his two knights. There's was no other space where his king could move and Ed had no choice but accept defeat. Roy had triumphed in his favorite game. Ed banged his automail hand when he lost; shaking most of the pieced and making them fall over.

"You won this one then! But to tell you the truth, I meant to lose… felt sorry for you, that I might beat you in your game." Ed said, with a smug grin on his face. Winry responded to this by hitting him with a wrench. Ed shouted in pain.

"What the heck was that for?!"

"That… was for being an arrogant jerk. Just admit defeat for once." Winry explained, her arms crossed at her chest.

"She's right brother… it's not always that you'll win… why I remember the time when you did win in that card game, then it turns out you were cheating…"

"Alright enough. I got the point. And I did not cheat! Hey Mustang! Next time, I'll be the one to win got it?" Ed said as Roy stood up and went to the kitchen followed by Riza.

"You got that, Ed. Hopefully, you'll know how to play your pieces properly the next time… For crying out loud, they're really small like you, and you might end up breaking them when you're using such force to move them." Roy said with a smirk as he waved his right hand, not even looking at Ed, who got pissed by Roy's statement on the small pieces.

"Who are you calling small that he's like a small chess piece that I can easily break using my automail hand?! One day, you'll eat your words, Mustang!!!"

**------------**

That night, when everyone was asleep, Winry went to the sitting room, lit a candle and sat down on the couch. She thought she was alone, when she heard Riza's voice.

"So, why aren't you asleep, Winry?"

"So you noticed that I went out? You've got really sharp senses, Ms. Hawkeye." Riza switched on the lights, and sat down on the couch beside Winry. Winry put out the candle.

"Call me Riza. Why did you come here? You couldn't sleep?"

"More or less… there's just something on my mind."

"You mind if I know what this is about? I may help you." Winry was silent as she crossed her legs on the couch. She nodded and told Riza.

"Whenever I'm around Ed… it's no longer that feeling of just being friends, or being like brothers or sisters… it's like there's something else. I just don't know. When Ed almost drowned on the beach, and I found out it was because of his automail, I blamed myself for it… I felt that it was partially my fault."

"Oh… so you got that feeling as well then?" Riza said with a small smile, without looking at Winry, who looked surprised at her statement.

"I thought that…"

"That we soldiers can't fall in love? Sometimes… we just can't seem to have control over our feelings." She said in a soft voice, a far cry from her usually sharp and commanding tone.

"Yeah… that… You have feelings for the General don't you?" Riza just nodded to answer the question.

"It might seem easy to hide our feelings for others, especially if it's no longer a feeling of infatuation, but in reality, it's hard to mask that feeling of being in love."

"But how do you do it? You seem like you have perfect control over that feeling, when I don't…" Winry said with a small, sad smile on her face.

"Maybe it's because I tell myself that the reason I'm around him all the time is that so I can protect him… but lately, here on the beach… it's been hard to do so. Especially if the only thing you can protect him from is from the squealing fangirls…there's no real danger here…"

"If you don't mind me asking… do you plan to tell him?" Riza paused for a while, as if thinking of her answer.

"When the time comes, I will tell him."

**------------**

**whew! Done… I think I'll be ending this in the next chapter, but hey… I had fun writing this.**

**  
Let me explain the chess game… The moves Roy used (London) was a defensive tactic my teammates taught me for our game during the sports fest… and the Knight combination, I don't remember how I did it, but I used both knights to checkmate my teammate's king… :D**

**Song I hope you enjoy! And thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you review… :D **


	6. When the Time Comes

**... sniff I am afraid this is most likely the last chapter, but I might write and epilogue… ;) And something else is coming. :)) Meaning, I already have a new fic planned and coming soon. :) **

**This is where the Royai fluff is at it's maximum level… I swear it. :)) Happy reading and Please review and thanks for reading!**

------------

'_When the time comes… I will… tell him.'_ Her own voice rang out in Riza Hawkeye's head as she was lying on her bed.

'_When will that be? How will I tell him? How much will I tell him? Everything? Most of it? Ever since I said that, this question just bugged me…' _She shifted and changed her position in her bed, so that now she faced the window. It was dark, probably midnight by now. There were no stars in the sky, probably cloudy.

'_Maybe Winry was partially right… we soldiers can't fall in love. But… how come a part of me thinks otherwise? How long have I actually bottled up these feelings anyway? A month? A year? A lifetime?'_ She snuggled even deeper in her blanket _'It just boils down to that question… When will that time come? Will it… even come?'_

------------

"Good morning everyone… Mmmm, what's that yummy smell?" Roy groggily said as he entered the dining room, still rubbing his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

"Good Morning, General. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Riza said as she was setting a plate of eggs on the table. Winry, Ed and Al were there as well.

"More or less… except for the fact, I may not have slept well due to all the noise Fullmetal made. Where are the others?"

"Still asleep most likely sir…" Riza said quietly as she sat down. Winry and Al were preventing Ed from saying anything vulgar or do anything violent. Al just transferred all of Ed's utensils and plate away from him, so that he won't resort throwing them at Mustang, who went over to the sink in the kitchen to wash his hands before sitting down on the table.

"So… tomorrow, it's back to Central… what's planned for today? Another beach trip or something?" Mustang said, helping himself to some eggs, ham and toast.

"You're really hungry aren't you Mustang? What happened? Did a scary monster make you hungry or something?" Ed teased in a funny voice, making funny faces at Mustang.

"What the hell are you talking about? As if… at least I wasn't the one talking in my sleep." Mustang said before stuffing some eggs into his mouth. Ed looked more pissed now, and was on the verge of bending his fork.

"Why you!" Edward stood up and banged his hands on the table.

"Edward! If you're not going to seat down this instant, then I suggest you leave the table. It's rude to pick fights while in front of the food." Riza calmly said, as she was cutting up a piece of ham into bite sized pieces. Edward just looked at her, as both Winry and Roy sniggered. Edward stuttered, wanting to say something, but at the same time, trying not to say anything to counter what Hawkeye said, before sitting down and finished eating his eggs. Riza gave a small smile before gently offering Roy some coffee.

"Coffee, sir?" She said as she poured him a cup of hot coffee. Roy smiled as he nodded and took the cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Hawk—I mean… thank you Riza."

'_It's that feeling again… that very feeling I feel whenever he addresses me by my first name…'_ Riza thought as soon as he thanked her. She caught Winry's eye, and Winry smiled and nodded in reply.

"… Maybe someone should wake Havoc and the others." Riza quietly said, breaking the silence.

"I'll wake them up, Lieutenant." Al said with a smile as he got up from his seat and left the room. From where they were, they heard Al knock on the door where Mustang's other subordinates were still asleep.

"I'll get a new batch of eggs, toast and ham for Havoc and the others." Riza said as she got up and brought the empty plates to the kitchen. Winry got up as well.

"I'll help you Riza…" Winry said with a smile as she followed her into the kitchen leaving Ed and Roy alone at the table.

"They're hiding something aren't they Mustang?" Ed said as he thought of what the girls might be planning.

"Dunno… Don't tell me you're curious about what the girls do, Ed."

"Shut up, Mustang. Let me guess…"

"Don't." Roy said as he took another bite of toast.

"You like Hawkeye, don't you, Mustang?" Roy had no reply to that.

------------

"Come on everyone, time to go to the beach!" Riza's voice rang throughout the house. Everyone assembled at the door on the double, all except maybe for Ed.

"Where is Edward?"

"He said he'd get something from the sitting room…" Al said. "Shall I call him?" Al asked.

"No need, Al… I'm right here." Ed said as he approached them, hands in his pocket. There was definitely something in his pocket, since it was bulging. Whatever it was, it was in a box. Al handed him his bag.

"Sorry for the hold up, Lieutenant." Ed said in a sort of sorry voice.

"It's alright. Shall we go?" They all left the house to go to the beach, bringing their food and sources of entertainment.

------------

"I'll never forget this day… will you, Riza?" Riza was surprised at who suddenly sat down beside her on the beach. It was nearly sundown. They had so much fun that they didn't realize that it was getting darker. They had a barbeque by the beach, and Roy was in charge of grilling the food. Riza had to stop Ed once or twice from dumping water on Mustang's head for the reason that it will also put out the fire in the grill. Once she got tired of reprimanding him, she just asked Winry to keep an eye on Ed while she kept an eye on Roy.

"No sir… I believe I won't. Sir, it's nearly sundown… and dinner."

"I told you. Address me as Roy. And don't worry about dinner. I made sure I packed dinner before we left the cabin." He assured her Riza looked even more surprised at what he said.

"You… prepared… dinner?"

"Yep. I sure did."

"So, what did you prepare?"

"Hmmm… some salad, some bread, a bit of pasta… and I grilled some extra food… not really leftovers from lunch. I made sure that we'll have something good for dinner… including some shrimps."

"Shrimps sir? Did you just bring shrimps along to irritate Ed?"

"Maybe… maybe yeah… I guess you'll all like something else other than the usual bread and salads right?" Roy said, with a smug smile.

"Alright si—Roy. Just tell me if you'll need any help clearing it up or heating them up… wait. Scratch that. I will help you with the clearing up or heating up. You might be tempted to send some hot charcoal flying in Ed's direction." She said in a rather stern tone. He just smiled, and turned to look at the sunset.

"I'm really going to miss this place." At that moment, she had this feeling that someone inside her wanted her to tell him.

"Sir… I mean, Roy…"

"Yes, Riza?" She was wondering whether or not she should tell him. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't find the voice to tell him, which was so unlike her.

"I… I mean…" But before she could ask him her question, Ed ran up to them, interrupting their moments together.

"Oy General! Hawkeye, come on and join us! We'll eat dinner now!" Ed shouted as he waved at them. When he went back to where the rest of the gang was, Winry scolded him.

"Why the hell did you disturb them?!" She whispered in a reprimanding voice.

"Nothing… just felt like it." Ed said with an evil smirk as he watched the two approach them.

"You raided the picnic basket?!" Roy shouted.

"Why Mustang? Anything wrong?" Ed said with that same evil smirk he gave Winry. "You didn't poison it I hope…" He said as he helped himself to some salad. "Come on, let's eat. Let's play a little game after dinner. Oy what's this? SHRIMPS?!"

"Wha—What game?! And don't finish the food Fullmetal!" Roy sat down and helped himself to some bread. Riza sat down beside him and helped herself to some salad and pasta.

"Why the hell did you grill shrimps?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY EH GENERAL?! Let's see then… Fine. I'm not touching them shrimps. Oh and before you sit down, go light the bonfire. Al and I gathered some wood. We can play our little game there."

"I AM NOT A MATCHSTICK."

"Well, too bad… I was still going to make you do it, and you'd be stuck there, fanning the flames for like, 30 minutes." Ed taunted, biting into his bread. It was Roy's turn to be steamed. He reluctantly stood up and stomped over to the wood, wore his gloves and snapped, immediately setting the pile of wood on fire, giving them a source of light.

After dinner, they gathered around the fire.

"So… what game do you have planned for us, chief?" Havoc asked Ed, lighting up a cigarette. Ed pulled out a little pack of cards.

"You want us to play cards on the beach?" Breda asked.

"It's not a pack of ordinary cards… it's a pack of cards with instructions or dares…" he shot a look at Mustang. "… Which someone has to accomplish."

"And how are we going to know who's going to do it?" Fuery asked. Ed showed a board with an arrow on it.

"We're going to use the arrow. Whoever is in the arrow's path when it stops spinning has to pick a card and perform whatever action is written on it." He said, pulling out a small arrow on a board from the box.

"Fine. Whoever doesn't want to the dare is a chicken." Roy said, somehow addressing Ed.

"Your own Mustang… You might want to change your mind… unless you want to be called a chicken." Ed stood up and started making clucking sounds like a chicken.

"Sit down, brother." Al said pulling him back down. Ed followed his younger brother, and took out the cards. He shuffled them, with an evil glint in his eye and laid it on the sand afterwards. He placed the arrow beside it and flicked the arrow so it started spinning. The game was on.

------------

They had been playing the game for nearly an hour, and Ed already did 5 dares, Al did 2, Winry 1, Havoc 4, Breda 2, Fuery 1, Falman 1, Riza 2 and Roy, none. Ed was getting so frustrated by the fact that Roy still hasn't done any of the dares on the card, that he flicked the arrow really hard hoping and praying that Mustang gets to do a dare. And after a few frustrated flicking and shouting, the arrow finally pointed at Roy. Roy sighed before accepting the card from Al, who was holding it. He flipped over the card and read what it said.

'_Kiss the person to your right on the cheek.'_

Roy turned to his right and was thankful it wasn't Ed. But he turned a bit red when he saw who it was. It was Riza sitting on his right. Ed had that big grin on his face, somehow saying that he knew what card Mustang was going to get.

"So? What card did you get?" Ed taunted. "Come on, give me the card." Roy didn't want to give the card, but Ed stomped over and grabbed it.

"Kiss the person to your right on the cheek. The person… on your right. That's Hawkeye." Ed said with a big evil grin on his face. "Come on… if you aren't chicken, do the dare Mustang."

When Riza heard that he had to kiss her on the cheek, she felt that feeling again. She looked at Winry who gave her and encouraging smile. She gave a small smile in reply and turned to look at Roy. She tried to regain her composure.

"Well sir? Are you going to kiss me or not?" She said to him. He turned to her and went a bit closer to her. He took a deep breath, before kissing her on the cheek. When it was over, they were both a bit red, as if they did something very embarrassing. There was nothing but silence.

"Hey general… I'll give you ten thousand Sens if you kiss Hawkeye on the lips this time." Ed said with a devilish smile. Both Roy and Riza were irked at what Ed said, and before Roy could whip out his gloves and snap, Riza had already whipped out her guns which sent Ed to a state of shock.

"You might want to forget that bet, eh Edward?" She said. The others were shocked as well. They didn't expect her to bring guns on the beach.

"You… brought…your guns? ON THE BEACH?!" Ed shouted, freaked out by Hawkeye's answer.

"Of course… I'd never know when I'd need them." She calmly said. "So, will you forget you ever made that bet?"

"Alright! ALRIGHT! Forget it Mustang! FORGET IT! Forget what I said. I did not say anything!" Ed said, trying to hide behind Winry and Al, who were trying to push him to his place. When he calmed down, Riza put back her guns in the holsters and sat down beside Roy.

------------

At around 7 or 8 PM, they decided to go back to their cabin. Since they were all tired, all of them washed up and went straight to bed.

At around 10, Roy felt that someone left their room. He slipped his bathrobe over his light green pajamas, wore his slippers and followed whoever it was who left the cabin. He followed the footsteps from the cabin, and saw the one person he had been hoping to talk to the whole week. They were both at the cliff, facing the beach. There, one could get a beautiful view of the waves crashing against the rocks under the sparkling stars and beautiful moon.

"Sir, there's no need to hide behind those bushes. I know you're right there." Riza turned and faced her superior officer, who approached her. She had her light blue bathrobe over her light blue pajamas.

"What are you doing here sir?"

"Perhaps… I'd ask you the same thing. What's wrong Riza? Couldn't sleep?"

"It's not that sir." She said as she pulled the robe closer to her, as the breeze was chilly. He did the same, and there he noticed how pretty she was when she didn't put her hair in a bun. Strands of hair flew in the breeze, and the moonlight emphasized her beautiful features. She noticed he was looking at her and she asked him.

"Sir. What are you looking at?"

"Nothing…Listen, um. Riza… I wanted to tell you something for a while now." She turned to face him. They were both silent for a while until he spoke up again.

"The way you've been calling me sir these days… is there anything wrong?"

"None sir."

"I told you to call me Roy right?"

"You did sir." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"So… why don't you call me by my name?"

"Well… sir, I mean, Roy… maybe it's just because I got used to calling you sir. For formality's sake."

"Well… then I order you not to call me Roy when we're alone together starting today, alright?" he said in a soft voice, a far cry from his usually deep commanding tone.

"Yes…Roy." They fell silent again, until she couldn't contain herself and finally gathered the courage to speak up.

"Roy… there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now… you see, I had this talk with Winry a few nights ago… and, we talked about our feelings."

"Let me guess… she asked if you had feelings other than friendship for me." She nodded, trying not to look into his midnight blue eyes.

"Well, same thing Fullmetal was asking me… if I liked you. And to tell you the truth, I don't only like you. It's no longer what I'll call 'Like'. It's what I call love… you see, I do love you…" He said as he tucked the stray strand of her hair behind her ear. This time she got herself to look into his midnight blue eyes. For a moment, midnight blue met reddish brown.

"Tell me… tell me everything you feel…" Roy told her softly.

"I…I just can't seem to mask my emotions anymore. If I bottle these emotions up, I'll never be in peace. Do soldiers like us have the right to fall in love with their comrades? Can we actually fall in love?" He gave her a small smile before he replied.

"One can't bottle up their emotions. You of all people should know that… but let me tell you. We have the right to fall in love. I will not let anyone stop us. No one will."

"But what about your ambitions?"

"For the people I care about and love… I'd give all that up, without a second thought."

He pulled her closer to him, and slowly, he leaned towards her. She closed her eyes, and waited for it. When it happened, they knew that the feeling of affection they had for each other was genuine. And no one could stop that. No one. The kiss, although short, was sweet. From that moment on, they'd start off together, more than comrades, more than subordinates. There was something more between them. That was love. And from that moment on, they're sure that they can face all the challenges that come their way.

------------

**That's a wrap! ******** But don't worry, I still have an epilogue for this story… so you'll know what happens. And don't worry! I have a fic coming up, and once again I'm getting inspired to write by my PE (physical Ed) class… weird yes. But still… BTW, I got my report card and I got really good grades:D YAY!**

**Thanks for reading this up to the last chapter! ******** Thanks for the reviews! ;) I'll keep writing for you guys:D**


	7. Epilogue

**Hey guys… This is the epilogue. And with this, I shall wrap up Just A Little Game. To all the readers and reviewers, a lot of thanks for all your goodness. ******** Enjoy!**

**------------**

**EPILOGUE**

The next day, each of them got up early. They all needed to pack their things and make sure they didn't leave any of their belongings. Riza and Winry went of to the kitchen right after packing their things. In Ed's room on the other hand, it was a bit chaotic. Ed had hidden some of Mustang's belongings while he was in the bathroom, and it ended up in a shouting match. To stop the two of them from hurting each other, Al had collected all that his brother hid and gave them back to Mustang. In Havoc's room, all was peaceful.

They all trotted to the dining room for breakfast and each sat down at their respective places on the table. It was eggs, toast, ham and bacon for today. And after around 30 minutes, everyone had their fill, and they all got their bags and proceeded to the train station.

Riza and Roy had turned over the key to the caretaker and paid him extra for the facilities. When they were all set and the train was there, they boarded it. Havoc shared a compartment with Breda, Fuery and Falman, while Ed and Al shared with Winry. Roy and Riza shared a compartment, and they've been silent for a while since they got on the train. Well maybe a little bit of a showcase of being a gentleman from Roy. But other than that, they were silent. Probably both were thinking of what had transpired the last night.

**------------**

"Hey Riza…" Riza looked up from the book she was reading and saw that Roy was staring out the window.

"Sir?"

"I told you when—"he was cut off by Riza.

"…When we're alone I have to call you Roy. Alright. Roy." She said looking at him with a small smile. He returned the smile and faced her.

"No matter what happens, I promise you that we'll always be together. Whatever happens, even if someone find out. We'll get through this together." She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We will… we'll get through this, together, as one."

_**Fin**_

**------------**

**There we go! Short… but hey it's an epilogue. Thank you for reading and My next fic will be up like I don't know… next week? Thanks! ******


End file.
